Joining In
by Krys33
Summary: “Kaylee sat in silence for a moment, a bit stunned by the harshness of the older woman’s voice. She’d only been trying to include her, maybe get her out of this postWash shell she’d stuck herself inside of.” [post BDM, Zoëcentric, slight WashZoë angst]


**A/N: **This is another companion piece to _Scars_, but completely makes sense without having read it first. It's the first time I've written dialogue in Firefly fic, so I hope I kept everyone in character. Oneshot, takes place post-BDM.  
**Disclaimer: **Joss owns all.

* * *

Zoë sat at the table in the galley as she cleaned her guns, softly humming little tunes Wash used to whistle at the helm, trying to drown out the playful shouts and yells drifting up from the cargo bay. Just as she'd started in on a new song and moved on to the next weapon, Kaylee came bounding into the room, her green jumpsuit tied around her waist by the sleeves and her hair slightly mussed, skin glistening with sweat. She took a seat across the table from Zoë and absentmindedly twisted her finger in her hair as she spoke. 

"You wanna come play ball with us? It's been ages since you've joined in."

Not looking up, Zoë finally stopped her quiet humming. "Don't think so."

"Aw, come on, Zoë! River an' I were doin' fine when it was just Simon, but when Jayne and the Cap'n started helpin' him…"

Zoë's voice was still soft as she cut into the mechanic's words. "Not right now, alright, Kaylee?"

"But Zoë, we could really-"

Her voice didn't raise much in volume, but in tone it was infinitely sharper. "I said _not now_."

Kaylee sat in silence for a moment, a bit stunned by the harshness of the older woman's voice. She'd only been trying to include her, maybe get her out of this post-Wash shell she'd stuck herself inside of. Her voice was just the slightest bit shaky as she rose to her feet. "Alright, then. Maybe later." She mustered up a hopeful smile, even though Zoë still hadn't raised her gaze from the tabletop, and moved to leave the room.

"_Hòu_."

Kaylee stopped and turned back at the sound of the voice to see that Zoë was finally looking her in the eye.

"Didn't mean to snap at you, Kaylee." Her voice had returned to its almost-whisper.

"'s alright." Kaylee told her, coming back down the steps she'd just started to climb and leaning against the table with one hand, her concern veiled but still evident when she spoke. "Your back botherin' you? 'Cause I could have Simon-"

Zoë's small smile was a welcome comfort, as it was rarely seen these days. "I'm sure you could. But my back's fine." That wasn't quite the truth, but she didn't need the rest of the crew worrying on her account.

"Okay, then." Kaylee pushed off of the table with her hand and moved back towards the doorway. She stopped for a moment and turned back. "You change your mind, you can always come down."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kaylee grinned at her before bounding away again just as quickly as she'd come, and Zoë watched until the girl had disappeared from sight. She then turned her eyes back to her guns and resumed her humming, softer now, so she could barely discern the sounds of laughter making their way through the ship.

Once she'd gotten through the last of her equipment, she packed it up carefully and carried it down to her bunk, putting every piece of weaponry in its rightful place. Climbing back into the foredeck hall, she made her way towards the cargo bay.

Zoë stood in the threshold of the large room for a moment, watched the game unfold. Kaylee had been right: she and River matched up against Mal, Simon, and Jayne put them at a horrible disadvantage.

Just after Kaylee had managed to wrangle the ball from the doctor, Zoë stepped quickly into the room. Spotting her, Kaylee gave a slightly surprised yet grateful smile, faking a pass to River before tossing the ball across the bay.

Catching it midair, Zoë ignored the pain from the healing cut along her back as she ran, and just before Mal had the chance to steal the ball away, she threw it towards the hoop…

And she scored.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_hòu _- wait 


End file.
